Modern electronic devices typically require some form of power conversion for their use. Increased demand of these electronic devices has driven the development of portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, personal entertainment devices, laptop computers, etc.) that function with electrical power sources with limited capacities, such as batteries. Conditioning electrical power from these electrical power sources to a form suitable for use by these portable electronic devices are often provided by direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converters. Nevertheless, due to the limited capacities provided by these portable electrical power sources, the efficiency of these DC/DC converters at all regions of operation is paramount.